


Petits contes pour enfants

by malurette



Category: Neverwhere - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Children, Flash Fic, Gen, Pre-Canon, Short One Shot, innocent crush
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Portico racontait nombre d'histoires à ses enfants. Leurs préférées étaient celles avec Hunter. Door et Arch rêvaient tous deux de ce légendaire chasseur...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petits contes pour enfants

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [La Porte et le Maître de la Clé](https://archiveofourown.org/works/408718) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Petits contes pour enfants  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Neverwhere  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Portico, Arch, Door ; Door - > Hunter (Porte/Chasseur)  
>  **Genre :** enfantin/un peu de foreshadowing  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Neil Gaiman, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** "futilités" pour Lulu 077, Nuits Drabbles chez AnnaOz (1er Mai ‘07)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300

Dans la Maison sans Portes, quand venait le soir, avant de s’occuper de son journal et de diverses affaires, Lord Portico racontait souvent des histoires fabuleuses à ses enfants. Celles dont Door et Arch raffolaient particulièrement à une époque concernaient les exploits légendaires de Hunter. L’invincible combattant terrassant les bêtes et sauvant à l’occasion les princesses les captivaient. Leurs esprits d’enfants rêvaient pouvoir un jour le rencontrer. En tant que princesse, peut-être, pour la petite Door destinée à devenir une Lady ? Oh, non ! pas question d’avoir besoin d’être sauvée. Mais si c’était pour que quelqu’un d’une telle trempe vienne veiller spécialement sur elle… elle n’arrivait pas à se décider. Arch, lui, était catégorique : il deviendrait un héros comme Hunter !

À cela, Portico souriait. Jamais il ne les découragea. Et jamais il n’employa de pronom pour désigner Hunter, ni ‘il’ ni ‘elle’ mais toujours _Le Chasseur_ dont le nom était si important. Il rit doucement quand son fils lança que ce devait être un homme vraiment formidable et qu’il voulait lui ressembler en tout point quand il serait grand ; il lui dit simplement que Hunter était quelqu’un de très spécial et que ça serait sans doute difficile. Si Door remarqua alors quelque chose de curieux là-dessus, elle classa vite ce détail dans un coin de sa mémoire, attribuant à Hunter une forme irréelle, celle d’un homme si beau qu’on aurait dit une femme, d’un être dépassant tout ce qui arrêtait les humains, comme un ange.

Mais les histoires d’anges attendraient un autre jour. Celles-là, Portico les gardait pour plus tard. Comme tous les contes pouvant alimenter les rêves de sa petite fille, ils remplaceraient bientôt les précédents, avant d’être chassés à leur tour.


End file.
